


That Sucked

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, i guess, im sorry, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Jake returns a favor to Dwight.Im so sorry.





	That Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post an au fic before this but I guess this is coming out first oh well. I blame my friend.

Jake put his hands ether side of Dwight's head, trapping his nervous friend between the tree he was leaning back on and Jake's own body.  
"It's about time I returned the favor after you saved me a few trials back."  
Jake was close to his face as he spoke, smirking as Dwight's face flushed a deep tone. "You don't have to do th-that!"  
Dwight stuttered as Jake suddenly lowered to his knees, grabbing hold of his zipper and tugging it down quickly along with his pants. He flailed his arms before gripping onto the tree behind him, staring down at the survivalist with flustered embarrassment. Jake just smirked up at him before giving a teasing lick through the fabric of his boxers and pulling them down, making Dwight let out a gasp but before he could insist this wasn't necessary, Jake stole any coherent words from his throat by taking Dwight's dick in its entirety down his throat. Jake's mouth was warm around him as he bobbed up and down and made Dwight cry out as he threw his head back, being a bit overwhelmed with the sudden deep throating Jake was giving him. Jake hummed as he worked quickly, not wanting any interruptions to ruin this for Dwight and worked quickly, bobbing his head in a quick pace as he tongued the underside of the dick in his mouth, hearing Dwight squeal and whimper moans as he as overwhelmed by it all happening too quickly. It didn't last long, Dwight made no attempt to try and prolong this due to the fact he really wouldn't like to be thrown into a trial with his pants down and Jake an incoherent mumble of words as his warning before crying out as he came. Jake stared up at Dwight's face as he hit his peak and smiled as he swallowed the salty liquid in his mouth, licking his lips as he made eye contact with the already flustered leader.  
"You didn't have to swallow it.."  
"I wanted to, you taste nice."  
"Shut up."  
Dwight pulled up his pants, embarrassed before going to walk away only to be stopped by a tug on his arm, turning and being pulled into a kiss by Jake.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Jake Park eats Hard metal


End file.
